


I Feel Safe When I'm With You

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Soobin gets assigned to tutor Yeonjun and things get escalated there. 'It's just tutoring' is what Soobin thought, but what he never thought was him falling for Yeonjun or the other way around.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190
Collections: _2yeonbin2_





	I Feel Safe When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> • additional tags: side taegyu [taehyun and beomgyu]  
> • all of them are the same age and all of them are sophomores in university !! (taegyu and yeonbin are psychology majors and kai is a chemistry major—H is for helium)  
> • i've been planning to write this for a very long time so kudos and comments would be SUPER AND HIGHLY APPRECIATED HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE  
> • [russian translation](https://t.co/5gTXc40zKm?amp=1)

Soobin may seem to be boring or whatever but he likes to spend his free time in the library. He puts in his earphones and plays _Seventeen’s Oh My!_ On full volume and he begins to study the new lecture notes that the professor handed out earlier.

Soobin immersed himself in studying and finished studying the notes in ten minutes, so he decides to read another psychology book to make the most out of his time in the library. Soobin reads and reads and reads then as soon as _Heize’s Don’t Know You_ ends, another noise sounded to Soobin’s ears but it does come from his earphones.

Laughter, shouts and all that annoying noise. Soobin didn’t have to guess because he knew who was making noise inside the library, who else would it be rather than Choi Yeonjun?

Choi Yeonjun is the god on campus. The typical party guy who doesn’t go to class, he was with two other people seated by the computers just three bookshelves across Soobin. The one seated on the left was Choi Beomgyu, a party-wild as well, then on Yeonjun’s right was Hwang Hyunjin, everyone goes to his place for the parties after class. Then there’s Choi Yeonjun, filthy rich with his Chanel necklace dangling around his neck with his Yves Saint Laurent Chelsea boots all shiny and it looked new. 

Soobin didn’t really fancy Yeonjun and the rest of his group of friends, not because they weren’t of the same vibe but because they don’t seem to be sensitive to other people—like right now. They’re in the library and they’re making noise when clearly noise isn’t welcome in the place. 

Soobin felt like he was in the school cafeteria right now with them laughing and cackling. Just as Soobin was trying to deal with himself the noise, Taehyun texts him.

**taehyuni, 3:45 p.m.**

_Where are you?_

**soobin, 3:46 p.m.**

_Library, as usual_

_They’re here again_

**taehyuni, 3:47 p.m.**

_:( Me and Hyuka are at the ice cream place_

_You can come if you want_

**soobin, 3:48 p.m.**

_Be there in a while_

And with that, Soobin leaves but before he exits the library, he hears his name being called out. “Choi Soobin!” from a familiar voice but Soobin refuses to familiarize himself. “What?” Soobin says as he turns around “Why in such a rush?” the boy who called him is named Choi Yeonjun. “Why do you care?” Soobin squints at the other making Yeonjun’s friends go “Oh~”. “Just asking, anyway have you heard?” Yeonjun stands up and walks closer to the other. “Heard what?” Soobin asks “You have to tutor me, Mrs. Jung told me to tell you.” Yeonjun smiles cockily making the other utterly confused.

“What?” Soobin says with the confused expression still imprinted on his face. “Why didn’t she tell me then?” Soobin asks, tilting his head. “Actually she’s outside now,” Yeonjun says then points to Mrs. Jung who is actually outside. Soobin turns to her then back to Yeonjun “Always ahead of you” Yeonjun says making Soobin scoff, “Say that to the rankings.” Soobin says and now Yeonjun looks annoyed while his friends are starting to laugh and playfully hit Yeonjun.

Soobin exits the library and greets Mrs. Jung. “Why didn’t you tell me beforehand, Mrs. Jung?” Soobin asks and she replies “His father visited just a while ago and we brought Yeonjun in, I did plan on telling you right after but you left your last period quite early and I managed to bump into Yeonjun just a while ago and he told me you were always in the library during dismissal.” she says “What’s this whole tutoring?” Soobin asks and she explains “Yeonjun is failing anatomy and you’re my best student so I recommended you.” “What about Taehyun?” Soobin asks “He will be tutoring Beomgyu” and Soobin mumbles “Of course”

“What’s the deal?” Soobin then asks “Mr. Choi will pay you 50k per session and if Yeonjun does well on the final exams, he will grant you more than that. A little gratitude would be nice Soobin. Yeonjun really needs this.” she says “Fine, when does this happen?” Soobin asks then Yeonjun comes up to the both of them “Every Thursday, right Mrs. Jung?” Yeonjun says and Mrs. Jung nods and Soobin sighs. “See you Soobin,” Yeonjun says before leaving “Make sure you attend,” Mrs. Jung warns Yeonjun and the playful boy bows mockingly and leaves. 

“I trust you Soobin,” Mrs. Jung says and Soobin bows “Won’t let you down,” Soobin says and leaves to go to Taehyun and Kai. 

“Did a sloth bring you here? What took you so long?” Kai said as soon as Soobin sat down with them. Soobin says nothing and looks at Taehyun, “It’s about the tutor thing, isn’t it?” Taehyun says and Soobin sticks the spoonful of the Baskin Robbins ice cream into his mouth. “Tutor?” Kai asks “Mrs. Jung asked me to tutor Beomgyu while Soobin tutors—” Soobin cuts off Taehyun saying “The devil’s child” and Kai responds “Yeonjun?” “Who else would it be?” Soobin laughs taking another spoonful of ice cream.

“You could’ve said no,” Taehyun says “Tried but I was bribed with money plus he needs help so yeah I guess,” Soobin says “Good luck to us I mean if we do a good job and if they do a good job as well on the final tests this whole thing is over.” Taehyun says.

Soobin doesn’t hate anyone, he just gets easily annoyed with people and Yeonjun is one of them. He doesn’t understand how Yeonjun could easily get over things just because he’s rich—filthy rich. Yeonjun goes to class wearing the latest releases of multiple high-end brands and one time goes to class with the latest Gucci bag and he just puts it anywhere he wants. 

Soobin is very uninterested with how Yeonjun acts but he tries to deny that he notices everything he does. Blame him, he’s a whole psychology student. He notices how he runs to the back row when class has already started, how he runs his hand through his hair at least five times when he talks to someone or how Soobin notices Yeonjun’s failed wink when he clearly just blinks when a girl passes by.

Yeah, Soobin is super uninterested.

Soobin thinks how rich people can get away with anything, and to think that Beomgyu also has Taehyun as his tutor because his family is crazy rich as well. They’re lucky that Hyunjin does well in class the same as the others (if not their best but at least they’re trying), unlike the two.

Soobin continued to study as soon as he arrived at his dorm, it was 6:24 p.m. and he sits himself down by his study table and reads the new chapter of their anatomy lesson. Just as he starts to read, Mrs. Jung’s name appeared on Soobin’s notifications. “ _TUTORING_ _SCHEDULE_ ” as it said in the notification tab. 

An email coming from Mrs. Jung regarding the tutoring schedule between him and Yeonjun. _This keeps haunting me_ Soobin thinks then opens the email.

**TUTORING SCHEDULE**

_Good Evening Soobin,_

_Sorry for the late notice but Mr. Choi sent that the tutoring session will start tomorrow and every session that would follow will be on Thursday until the semester ends. He would like to remind you that if Yeonjun does a good job on the finals, he will grant you more than promised._

_Here’s Mr. Choi’s personal number xxxxxxxxx ; Mrs. Choi’s personal number xxxxxxxxx. They told me to send in their numbers in case you need any more help._

_Thank you so much for your generosity Soobin._

_Mrs. Jung Sooyoung_

_Anatomy_

_Psychology Department_

Soobin can’t help but sigh and run his hands through his hair. He closes his laptop and goes to the kitchen to eat something since he hasn’t eaten dinner and it’s quite late. 

“Can’t believe this is happening.” Soobin says to himself taking a bite off the chicken leftover his mom brought the other day. He doesn’t take much time to it, all he knows he’s getting paid and Yeonjun’s is going to be helped. That is all. 

🌙

Soobin doesn’t have to expect anymore to Yeonjun not showing up to class. “So does that mean you won’t have to attend the tutor later?” Taehyun asks and Soobin shakes his head “Gotta stick to the agreement” Soobin says and class begins.

For some reason, Soobin felt scared and anxious about Yeonjun not going to school—he felt like he was holding Yeonjun’s future which is partially true. 

Class ended and Soobin managed to bump into Beomgyu and he called him out “Hey Beomgyu!” he said and Beomgyu turns around and greets him back “What’s up Soobin?” “Will Yeonjun come today?” Soobin asks “Well you see, Yeonjun went to a party last night so maybe he’s sleeping in I’m pretty sure he’ll go” Beomgyu says and Soobin didn’t expect Beomgyu to respond so nicely. “Okay thanks” Soobin says and they both go to their next period.

  
  


Well the time has come, the first tutor session. Soobin doesn’t know why he’s nervous and he just wants this over—Soobin feels somewhat nervous when Yeonjun is around maybe because of Yeonjun’s reputation and aura. 

It's no surprise to Soobin that Yeonjun is late. They were supposed to meet at 4:00 p.m. but the clock reads 4:16 p.m..

It’s been an hour any Yeonjun still hasn’t arrived. He checks his phone only to find out Yeonjun was at some party thanks to the posts he saw on his Instagram stories.

At this point Soobin doesn’t even try anymore so he packs his things and goes home. He thinks that every session would go like this and he’s kind of worried.

“Well Beomgyu’s session went okay but he’s really dumb” Taehyun says over the phone. “Yeonjun is worst. He didn’t even show up. He was at some party but whatever” Soobin says and Taehyun sighs on the other end. “Good luck with that” Taehyun says.

Compared to the other students, Soobin, Taehyun and Kai watched the series of Rick and Morty over some ice cream while the others were busy partying at Yeonjun’s new penthouse at Gangnam. 

“I want to try to go to Yeonjun’s party at least once” Kai says taking a spoonful of ice cream and the other two glances at him “You’re serious?” Taehyun says “Please tell me you’re joking” Soobin says with disgust imprinted on his face. “Well it looks fun” Kai says while watching the Instagram stories of those who are at Yeonjun’s party. “Let me see” Soobin says and scoots over to Kai to watch them at the party. 

Soobin would be lying if he said that that doesn’t look fun—of course it’s fun. Familiar faces show up on the stories—Hyunjin, Changbin, Jaemin, Jeno and Beomgyu was there of course. “What do they even do?” Soobin asks “They party, have fun but mostly they drink but Beomgyu told me hates the taste so he just does games or whatever” Taehyun says “So you’re friends now?” Kai asks “Betrayer” Soobin says and both of them teasingly go away from Taehyun “Okay weirdos” Taehyun says and grabs the tub of ice cream to himself. 

The next week went the same as usual then suddenly it’s Thursday already. Soobin goes to the study hall and prays Yeonjun attends or else Soobin’s dead to Mr. Choi. Well thanks to Soobin’s prayer, Yeonjun came—just 30 minutes late. 

“Care to tell me why you’re late?” is the first thing Soobin says as soon as Yeonjun enters the room “Uh care to tell me why you need to know?” Yeonjun responds, placing his Balenciaga bag onto the floor then sitting himself down just across the other.

_Jerk_ Soobin thinks, “I need to know everything because if there seems to be a problem I can just tell your father so answer my question.” Soobin says and he can’t believe he just said that to Yeonjun, the Choi Yeonjun. “PE class” Yeonjun says and Soobin know it’s a lie since they both had last period together but he lets it slide since he doesn’t want to waste any time. 

“Do you have your textbook with you?” Soobin asks and Yeonjun nods and takes it out. _I didn’t even ask him to take it out but okay_ Soobin thinks and Yeonjun takes out a notebook and a pen and again, Soobin is shocked.

The tutor session goes better than what Soobin expected, like Yeonjun was actually listening and being cooperative. “Just so you know,” Yeonjun says “If I fail the final test I’m leaving Korea” he adds and Soobin looks at him “Oh, uhm” he says “I don’t know what to do” Yeonjun says putting his head down. Soobin actually _doesn’t know what to do too._

“Uhm,” Soobin says “If you just listen to me and maybe attend class then you can pass and you don’t have to go away.” Soobin says putting his hand on Yeonjun’s back and when Soobin realized what he did, he puts his hand away then Yeonjun replied “I don’t know why I’m doing this” he chuckles “I’m not stupid” Yeonjun says “I just don’t get why I’m studying pyschology” he adds and honestly Soobin agrees.

“Then why did you?” Soobin asks “Both of my parents are psychologists, won many awards here and abroad. It’s just—my father was the one who enrolled me and payed the school to let me in this stupid course. Which made him so eager to get me a tutor since I don’t understand shit.” Yeonjun says and Soobin felt a little bad for him.

“If I pass, somehow, I can shift to another course well that’s my dad’s condition. If I pass.” Yeonjun says and Soobin looks at him. “Tell you what,” Soobin says and Yeonjun turns his head to face the other, “What?” Yeonjun says and Soobin takes a breath and replies “Just promise me you’ll attend class and the tutor sessions so you can shift to the course you want to take and you don’t have to leave.” and Yeonjun nods.

The tutor session ends surprisingly well and they have a little chat afterwards. Soobin felt bad for talking shit about Yeonjun, he gets now why almost everyone likes him. Yeonjun is actually super nice and very fun to be with. Yeonjun would make puns and jokes while Soobin teaches him stuff and Soobin would be lying if he said that he didn’t laugh.

“See you next week.” Soobin says “Wait—” Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s wrist and the other seems surprised. “There’s a quiz tomorrow, right?” Yeonjun asks and the other nods “Everything we just talked about today is the whole coverage for tomorrow so you don’t have to worry.” Soobin smiles and realizes Yeonjun was still gripping onto Soobin’s wrist. “Oh sorry” Yeonjun says and lets go. “Okay,” Yeonjun breathes out and Soobin reassures him once again “You’ll do fine Yeonjun. Just don’t go to a party tonight.” he jokes making the other laugh a bit. 

“See you,” Yeonjun says before leaving. _Soobin no_ Soobin says to himself, _This is not allowed_ Soobin thinks.

The next sessions go by easily and by the fifth session, the two exchange numbers if there were any questions Yeonjun wishes to ask—he is free to message Soobin to do so. 

It was the last weekend just before the final tests and Soobin was more worried with Yeonjun rather than his own performance for the exams. Soobin learns through the previous sessions with Yeonjun was that Yeonjun is actually very smart. He remembers that Yeonjun hates anatomy—psychology as a whole—but as soon as Yeonjun gets a hold of the lesson, he understands the whole thing already which fascinated him. 

The exams start on Monday and the first test was anatomy and Soobin decides to study the whole day tomorrow since it was a Saturday. It was half past 10 o’clock and Soobin’s phone rings a new text message and gets Soobin confused since who would be texting him at this time and he couldn’t even guess that it was Yeonjun.

**yeonjun, 10:32 p.m.**

_hey you busy?_

Soobin would be an asshole if he didn’t reply so he thinks about messaging back since he is very tired after all the studying he did hours before so he texts back:

**soobin, 10:34 p.m.**

_no, why?_

_is there something wrong?_

Yeonjun types as soon as Soobin replied.

**yeonjun, 10:34 p.m.**

_would it be weird_

_if i like call u or smthn_

_im trying to study_ 🥺

Soobin never thought he would be in this situation where he would be having a late night study call with Yeonjun.

Soobin laid himself down, staring at the blank ceiling above his room talking to Yeonjun about the nervous system. “I’m going to the library tomorrow to study, want to come?” Soobin says just after Yeonjun got the whole lesson “Yes please” he says on the other end. “Does 2 o’clock sound okay?” Soobin asks “That’s the time I wake up” Yeonjun says and both of them chuckle. “It’s pretty late, I think we should sleep” Soobin says and it was true since they’ve been talking for over an hour now and it’s almost midnight.It took some time for Yeonjun to reply “Yeah~” the other says with a very soft tone which Soobin found adorable so now he’s smiling like a fool while being on the phone with Yeonjun. “See you tomorrow” Yeonjun says “Make sure I do” Soobin says before ending the call and Soobin made sure he heard Yeonjun chuckle before he ended the call.

Soobin was surprised to see Yeonjun arrive at the library before him holding two cups of coffee. “You’re late” Yeonjun says “Now we’re the same” Soobin replies and Yeonjun hands the other cup of coffee to Soobin “Thanks, you didn’t have to” Soobin says and Yeonjun shakes his head “It’s the least I could do” Yeonjun says. “Let’s go?” Soobin says and they enter the library. “You have to be quiet when you’re in the library.” Soobin jokes “Yeah I know and I’m sorry for the time.” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin smiles.

They sit by the psychology books so it’s easier for them to access the books needed. They sit across each other and read their notes, Soobin was busy highlighting his notes while Yeonjun was busy analyzing the human brain.

Not too long enough until they hear their names being called by familiar voices. “What are you doing here?” and Soobin turns around and Yeonjun looks up “What are you doing here?” Soobin asks then Taehyun sits himself next to Soobin and Beomgyu beside Yeonjun. “We’re studying” Soobin says “Outside school hours?” Taehyun says “Explains the both of you.” Soobin says pointing at Beomgyu. “I lost a bet okay” Beomgyu says “I told him if I win in rock-paper-scissors then he comes to study with me today.” Taehyun says and Soobin and Yeonjun nod.

  
  


“Beomgyu sucks at rock-paper-scissors” Yeonjun says

“Seriously Yeonjun shut up” Beomgyu says

“Hey Soobin let’s do a bet too” Yeonjun says ecstatically 

“No, go back to studying” Soobin says

“Damn he’s strict” Beomgyu says 

“He just wants to act cool” Taehyun replies

Soobin feels a little numbed that he said no to Yeonjun but of course Yeonjun won’t stop until Soobin says agrees. “If I get at least a C on the test then come to my party Friday next week.” Yeonjun says and Soobin just looks at him. It wasn’t a fair deal since Soobin knew Yeonjun can do better than a C, and this time Soobin finds it difficult to say no. “Okay fine” Soobin says and Yeonjun smiles. 

“Taehyun let’s have another bet” Beomgyu says and Taehyun shuts him up by saying “We all know you’re going to lose and no I’m not going to the party I will rest because it’s spring break.” and Soobin and Yeonjun laugh while Beomgyu sulks.

🌙

It was the day of the test and Soobin gives an assuring look to Yeonjun and the other mouths ‘ _I’m scared_ ’ and Soobin shakes his head and texts him:

**soobin, 9:32 a.m.**

_you’ll do great_

_trust me_

**yeonjun, 9:33 a.m.**

🥺🥺🥺

_we’re still doing the bet right?_ 😏

Soobin looks at Yeonjun and all the other did was to smile.

**soobin, 9:34 a.m.**

_Yeah fine whatever_

Soobin could see Yeonjun smiling at the other side of the room.

Soobin approaches Yeonjun as soon as the exam ended and Yeonjun looked dreadful. “How was it?” Soobin asks “I don’t know.” Yeonjun says “I know you did a good job, ice cream?” Soobin says and who is Yeonjun to say no to ice cream?

They go to the ice cream place Soobin usually goes to with Taehyun and Kai. “What do you want?” Soobin asks “Mint choco—” before Yeonjun could even finish saying what he wants, Soobin butts in “Gross” and earns a slap from Yeonjun at his back. “Hater” Yeonjun says “Whatever” Soobin replies.

They both sit down across each other and eat their ice cream. “Why do you like mint chocolate? It’s like ice cream with toothpaste.” Soobin says watching Yeonjun devour himself with the mint chocolate ice cream “Now that description of mint chocolate is actually offensive.” Yeonjun says scooping out a spoonful then handing it out to Soobin. “Clearly you haven’t tried it, this is really good.” Yeonjun says and Soobin takes it and puts in his mouth slowly. “See, its good” Yeonjun says “But its not the best” Soobin replies.

They spend some time together and Soobin learns that Yeonjun actually prefers to study arts—like performing arts. Yeonjun is part of the university dance team which explains why he prefers performing arts. “Why didn’t you tell your parents about it?” Soobin asks and Yeonjun can only scoff. “You think I haven’t tried to?” Yeonjun answers. “I tried every day of the summer before freshman year started but of course I failed since my parents never listen to me. So that’s why I often don’t go to class, show up late, fail my tests its because I hate it you know. It’s not my thing.” Yeonjun explains. “Well if you pass you can shift for next year.” Soobin says “Yeah—” Yeonjun says before his phone rings and his father is on the screen. “I’m sorry, it’s my dad” Yeonjun “It’s alright” Soobin replies.

Yeonjun answers the call while Soobin continued to eat his ice cream. 

_Hey dad-_

_Yeah it was alright I guess —_

_I I don’t know dad yeah whatever-_

_sure okay fine-_

_I’m with him right now actually.-_

_what? -_

_Yeah-_

_Okay sure I’ll ask him_

Yeonjun glances at him “My dad is asking if you want to come over for dinner” and Soobin was surprised at the request “No it’s okay” Soobin says waving his hands “I insist please” Yeonjun replies then again

Who is Soobin to say no to Yeonjun? “Okay fine” Soobin tells him and Yeonjun smiles at him. 

_He said he’s coming-_

_Okay bye_

“Don’t worry, my driver will take you home afterwards” Yeonjun says placing his phone back inside his pocket. “It’s really fine, I can just take the bus” Soobin says “I hate buses so my driver is taking you home” Yeonjun says and before Soobin can even speak Yeonjun places a spoonful of mint chocolate ice cream inside Soobin’s mouth to shut him up, and now Yeonjun is laughing and Soobin is gagging. 

“I hate you” Soobin says “I know you do” Yeonjun laughs. “Let’s go, my driver’s outside” Yeonjun says and they both go the car.

“What the fuck. We’re going to your house right?” Soobin says as soon as he saw Yeonjun’s car, a Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero, “Yeah?” Yeonjun looked confused. “I thought we’re going to some gala or whatever, your car is so cool? What’s it like being rich?” Soobin teased “Just get in” Yeonjun says and pushes Soobin to enter the car.

It was classy and unlike the other cars Soobin has ever tried to ride in. “Jaewon this is Soobin, Soobin that’s Jaewon.” Yeonjun says and his driver greets him and Soobin does the same. “You’ll take him home after dinner, I’ll go with you. I have to buy something at 10th avenue.” Yeonjun says and Soobin glances at him “What will you buy?” he asks “Drinks for Friday” Yeonjun smirks at him “Oh” Soobin says, “Put your seatbelts on” Jaewon says and the two boys at the back follow.

Yeonjun’s house is farther than what Soobin expected. He lives in the richest area in Korea, Gangnam; their university is at Seoul and explains why most of the time Yeonjun is late for class. “So that’s why your usually late” Soobin says and Yeonjun glances at him “Yeah” Yeonjun laughs. 

Soobin doesn’t know if he’s in a castle or a home. Yeonjun’s house is huge as a mall and he’s not even exaggerating right now. “Wow” Soobin says “Yeah let’s go inside” Yeonjun says pushing Soobin to go inside. 

It gets better when Soobin makes his way inside,the floor is all marble tiles, the ceiling is so high you probably can shoot an arrow or something, the furniture looks very expensive—and is that an ancient Chinese jar? Yup, it probably is.

“My son,” Mr Choi greets Yeonjun and Yeonjun bows “Hello father, this is Soobin, the one who tutors me.” Yeonjun points to Soobin and Soobin bows then greets to Yeonjun’s father “It’s nice meeting you.” “It’s nice meeting you too Soobin” Mr Choi says. 

“Dinner is ready” Mr. Choi says and leaves to go to the dining hall. “You can leave your things here.” Yeonjun says and Soobin gives his bag to one of the helpers and they place it on the shelf by the front door.

They go to the dining hall and Yeonjun greets his mother. “Mom, this is Soobin” he says and Soobin shows respect and bows to her. “Nice to meet you, has Yeonjun been nice?” She glances at him and Soobin glances at Yeonjun. “He has too” Soobin says making Yeonjun’s parents laugh.

“Please sit” Mrs. Choi says Soobin sits across Yeonjun, and Soobin swears he’s at a feast. He only sees that much food in the cafeteria and at buffets not in a house. “Feel free,” Mrs Choi says and Soobin can only nod. “Thank you for inviting me” Soobin says “It’s no big deal, besides you tutor our son. It’s the most difficult job there is!” Mr Choi said and Soobin glances over Yeonjun who just smiled when he knows it's not okay for the other. “Well, it's not very hard to teach Yeonjun though” Soobin says and Yeonjun looks at him “Yeonjun surprisingly took the lessons well and he learns fast” Soobin continues and he felt Soobin kick him under the table.

“Really now?” Mrs Choi says, taking a sip from her glass of wine. “I think he can ace the exam” Soobin says and now Yeonjun is staring at him. “He should” Mr Choi says and they carry on with the dinner.

“It’s getting late, Soobin let’s go” Yeonjun says and Soobin says his goodbyes to Yeonjun’s parents “See you next time” they say and Soobin nods.

As soon as they both enter the car, “What was that?” Yeonjun says looking over Soobin “What was what?” Soobin asks “Everything you said a while ago” Yeonjun says. “It’s the truth” Soobin says “It’s bullshit” Yeonjun tells him. “What?” Soobin replies and Yeonjun is starting to cry. “Jaewon can you leave for a while?” Yeonjun says and his driver exits the car, “Why-why are you crying?” Soobin asks “Now my parents are expecting so much since you told them how I am during the tutoring sessions.” Yeonjun says, burying his face in his hands. “Look at me” Soobin says and it hurts to see Yeonjun cry “ M— _hiccup—_ sorry” Yeonjun says and Soobin pulls Yeonjun for a hug. “Its okay, well it's true that you’re doing great so you don’t have to worry. “ Soobin says and Yeonjun nods. Yeonjun lets go from the hug and laughs “I’m sorry I’m usually like this when I’m anxious” Yeonjun says then wipes his tears “It’s okay, it’s just me” Soobin says and his hand reaches Yeonjun’s cheek to wipe the tears away. Yeonjun just looks at him “You’re still going to my party if I pass” he tries to laugh “Of course I’ll go” Soobin tells him smiling. 

🌙

Soobin is in front of the scoreboard looking for his name and found his name on the first rank as usual, not to brag, he then looks for Yeonjun’s name and finds Yeonjun just four places below him. Yeonjun got the fifth rank. Soobin couldn’t contain his happiness so he decided to call Yeonjun. It didn’t take long for the other to answer the call. _Soobin what’s up?_ Yeonjun says _The scores are out_ Soobin replies _What-what the fuck where are you?_ Yeonjun answers and Soobin hears the other running _South Building, by the faculty_ Soobin replies and not too long Soobin sees Yeonjun run to him. 

“What’s your rank?” Yeonjun asks “As usual” Soobin says “First?” Yeonjun seems to be more excited about Soobin getting the first rank but Soobin is more excited to tell Yeonjun’s rank. “Aren’t you curious about yours?” Soobin asks “You saw mine?” Yeonjun says and Soobin nods “You’re on the fifth rank!” Soobin says and both couldn’t contain the shock and happiness and now Yeonjun is a squealing mess. “Are you serious?” Yeonjun says “See it for yourself if you don’t believe me” Soobin says then Yeonjun proceeds to the scoreboard and looks for his name.

Yeonjun then goes back to Soobin and hugs him. Soobin was surprised when he heard Yeonjun starts to cry “Thank you” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin hugs him back “Knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you.” Soobin says patting Yeonjun’s back. “Don’t cry, you don’t need to cry” Soobin tells him “But I’m so happy!” Yeonjun says “I’m happy for you too” Soobin says. “That fucking means you’re going later! Ah I’m so happy” Yeonjun says clinging more onto Soobin and the other just continues to pat him.

🌙

“What do I wear?” Soobin asks Taehyun and Kai who are watching the Big Bang Theory “Just wear something comfortable” Kai says turning to Soobin “Yeah, something comfortable it's not a fancy party Soobin. You can wear anything” Taehyun says. 

Soobin decides to wear a simple black shirt with black skinny jeans and some vans. “Where’s the party anyway?” Taehyun asks “Yeonjun’s house. Where else?” Soobin says “What about his parents?” Kai asks “His parents aren’t around when he throws parties.” Soobin tells them and the other two go “Oh~” “That’s cool” Kai says.

“Beomgyu’s coming” Soobin looks at Taehyun “I know. I allowed him to go since he ranked at the twentieth which is not bad.” Taehyun tells Soobin “He invited you didn’t he?” Kai asks “He already knew I would not want to go but insisted but no I want to finish watching this season.” Taehyun says putting more popcorn in his mouth. “Okay, I’m leaving” Soobin says grabbing his phone and keys. “Don’t drink too much!” Taehyun shouts “Call us if you need anything!” Kai shouts “Bring painkillers just in case!” Taehyun shouts again and Soobin sees the painkillers on the counter and grabs a few.“Bye!” Soobin shouts back.

Soobin hasn’t entered the place but everything is so wild. They were lights, music blasting and so many people around. _How many friends does Yeonjun have?_ Soobin thinks. He texts Yeonjun to tell him he has arrived.

**soobin, 9:36 p.m.**

_im here_

_where are you?_

**yeonjun, 9:38 p.m.**

_AAAAAAAAAAAA :D_

_u really came_ 🥺

_just go inside! im at the dining hall_

_u know where it is hehe_

Soobin makes his way inside to find more mess. Half of the people there don’t even go to the same university he saw Beomgyu by the living room doing some twister game with Hyunjin and Soobin goes to the dining hall to find Yeonjun with a few people. 

Yeonjun spots him and stands from his seat, “Soobinie! You came!” Yeonjun says and approaches him. Clearly he’s a bit drunk and Soobin can smell the alcohol from his clothes. “Of course I came” Soobin says and Yeonjun hands him a drink. “Sit down” Yeonjun says and Soobin sits on the chair nearby. “Guys this is Soobin he’s very smart and he helped me rank fifth on the exams!” Yeonjun says and everyone says hello and congratulates Soobin. “So what do you major in?” one girl asks, Soobin tries to recall her name—its Chaeyoung if he’s not wrong. “Psychology” Soobin answers and the rest of the groups cheers. “So you and Yeonjun have the same major?” another girl asks and Soobin is sure her name’s Sooyoung. “Well I take up clinical psychology Yeonjun takes up child psychology” Soobin answers and the girls were surprised. 

Soobin talks with some of Yeonjun’s friends and Yeonjun notices how the others were starting to get close to Soobin, like literally, Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s wrist “Soobin let’s play a game, Beomgyu is at the living room. They’re playing beer pong let’s go” Yeonjun says and drags Soobin out of the group. “Woah” Soobin says and follows Yeonjun.

“Why such a rush?” Soobin asks while they make their way into the many people to play beer pong. “I don’t like how they were being close to you, so let’s play a game” Yeonjun says and Soobin’s cheeks start to heat up and good thing the place is not well lighted.

“Yeonjun we’re playing beer pong—woah Soobin really came?” Beomgyu says as soon as he spots Yeonjun and Soobin walk in. “He came because I passed the exams!” Yeonjun says “Yeah I passed but Taehyun didn’t come” Beomgyu says after filling the last cup with beer. “So both of you’ll play?” Beomgyu asks. “Yeah me and Soobinie will play together” Yeonjun says and drags Soobin to the other end, they were to play against Wooyoung and San. 

Soobin takes the first pong and everyone was shocked as it entered perfectly onto the first cup and he does the same for the next few shots. “You’re good Choi” Wooyoung says “Of course he’s good” Yeonjun says, ruffling Soobin’s hair. If Soobin can do well that doesn’t mean the other team can’t score. “I’ll drink it’s okay. You’re quite drunk” Soobin says taking the drink to his mouth and finishing it quickly. 

Soobin and Yeonjun end up winning the game and now they’re asking Soobin to drink more, Soobin has had more drinks before with his older siblings always telling and encouraging him to drink, nine cups of beer is nothing to Soobin (plus he’s high tol so it’s alright)

The night goes on with more drinks and more fun. Soobin got to know more about Yeonjun through Yeonjun’s friends. Soobin takes a sip from his beer and watches Yeonjun who is at the other side of the room talking to some friends and shocked when suddenly Yeonjun looks at him. Soobin panics and almost spilled his drink and when Yeonjun approaches Soobin is internally freaking out like _what the fuck is happening_ he thinks. 

“Let’s dance Soobinie” Yeonjun says and drags Soobin yet again to the center of the room where everyone else dancing. 

Soobin was just watching Yeonjun enjoy himself and he couldn’t help but giggle and laugh at the other. “Why are you laughing?” Yeonjun pouted to the other “You look adorable” Soobin says and Yeonjun smiles.

They dance for a while and Yeonjun decides that he’s too tired so they stay together at the back of the room. They stare at each other for a while and the song changes to _Feelings by Lauv_ with the people dancing with someone. “Soobin” Yeonjun breathes.

Soobin felt like he was under some love spell or something because with the way Yeonjun called his name brought him closer to the other. Closer and closer and now they’re just centimeters away. “Yeonjun” Soobin breathes out.

They don’t know what they’re doing.

The hell what are they doing?

One…

Soobin is looking at Yeonjun

Two…

Yeonjun’s hands are on Soobin’s face.

Three…

Soobin’s lips are on Yeonjun’s lips. 

🌙

Everything else was a blur, its as if it didn’t happen.

One second they were playing beer pong now they’re kissing at the back of the living room with _Indigo by NIKI_ playing in the background. 

Soobin was the first one to pull away and Soobin would be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing because hell it did. “Yeonjun you’re drunk” Soobin whispers “M— _hiccup—_ sleepy” Yeonjun says and brings himself onto Soobin’s chest. “Want to sleep already?” Soobin asks and Yeonjun nods slowly so Soobin carefully picks Yeonjun up and carries him towards his room. 

“What happened to Yeonjun?” Beomgyu asks after managing to bump into the two. “He said he wanted to sleep so I’m gonna take him to his room” Soobin says and Beomgyu nods. “His room is the one on the right side.” Beomgyu tells Soobin “Thanks” Soobin manages to reply.

Soobin gently places Yeonjun on his bed and wraps him with the blankets. Soobin sets the painkillers he brought with him on Yeonjun’s nightstand and reaches the switch to turn the light off but as Soobin was about to do so, Yeonjun grabs his hand and whispers “Can you stay?” and it took awhile for Soobin to process what Yeonjun just said. 

“W-what?” Soobin lowers himself to meet Yeonjun’s gaze “Please stay with me please” Yeonjun tells him again. “Please” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin nods “Okay, I’ll stay”. Yeonjun moves to the other side and taps bed signalling Soobin to lay down next to him. 

Soobin agreed to stay with Yeonjun but not sleep with him _what the fuck is happening_ Soobin thinks to himself. Soobin lays down and now both of them are facing each other. “Thank you” Yeonjun whispers “For what?” Soobin answers “For everything” Yeonjun says and Soobin smiles “Anytime” Soobin says. 

Yeonjun moves closer to Soobin and the other just watches him. “You know,” Yeonjun says “You look very handsome” he continues and Soobin swears he’s blushing right now. “Thanks, I guess” Soobin says and Yeonjun leans closer and kisses Soobin one more time just for a short moment. “I like you Soobin” 

_He what?_ Soobin thinks

“Yeonjun you’re drunk” Soobin tells him “But I like you” Yeonjun says “You’re nice, like super nice, very handsome and just very nice” Yeonjun pouts “I feel safe when I’m with you. You make me feel better.” Yeonjun adds and Soobin scoots closer and kisses him. 

“Go to sleep, don’t worry. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Soobin says stroking Yeonjun’s hair. “Make sure of that” Yeonjun says and moves closer to the other. “I can feel your heartbeat” Yeonjun chuckles and Soobin wraps his arm around the other and brings him even closer. “It’s like that because you’re there” Soobin whispers and the both of them fall asleep. 

The last time felt like this was when Yeonjun called him and they spent hours talking, and the first time was when Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s arm for the first time.

Yeah, maybe he does like him too. 

Not maybe, 

Soobin does like Yeonjun.

Soobin wasn’t kidding when he said he would still be with Yeonjun when he wakes up. Yeonjun opens his eyes to see that Soobin was still asleep, “Soobin-ah” Yeonjun whispers and Soobin manages to wake up. “Yeah?” Soobin says “Thank you for staying” Yeonjun says “You’ve said _thank you_ way to many times” Soobin laughs and stretches out then pulls Yeonjun in for a hug.

_Smooth motherfucker._

“Does your head hurt?” Soobin asks and Yeonjun shakes his head. “I only had beer last night, if I drank hard liquor then my head would hurt but I didn’t” Yeonjun says.

“Were you drunk last night?” Soobin asks “Not much, I mean I remember everything like kissing you. Yeah of course I remember that.” Yeonjun says then perks up to look at Soobin. “And I want to do it again” Yeonjun says and kisses him

“Should I get used to this?” Soobin asks and kisses him back. “You should” Yeonjun says.

Soobin’s phone rang and he checked it to see Taehyun and Kai sending messages since last night. 

_Are you coming home? -Taehyun_

_Is Beomgyu there? Tell him to not party much- Taehyun_

_Me and Taehyun are coming to fetch you. We asked Beomgyu for the address -Kai_

_Where are you?-Kai_

_Soobin where the fuck are you? This place is huge-Taehyun_

_We saw Beomgyu- Taehyun_

_He said you brought Yeonjun to his room?-Kai_

_SOOBIN-Taehyun_

_Okay looks like you’re staying-Taehyun_

_Me, Taehyun and Beomgyu are going for ice cream-Kai_

_Taehyun is staying over at my place-Taehyun_

_Tell that to Yeonjun-Taehyun_

_We lost Kai, apparently he found Jisung now they’re at the internet cafe-Taehyun_

_Okay you’re ugly bye-Taehyun_

“Who was that?” Yeonjun asks “Taehyun and Kai, apparently, Beomgyu stayed over at Taehyun’s place” Soobin says “Wow” Yeonjun says.

🌙

“Soobin hurry up if you want to see it from start to finish!” Beomgyu tells Soobin while they run through the hallways “I am running very fast Beomgyu!” Soobin shouts back at Beomgyu “Well not fast enough!” Beomgyu tells and they both arrive at the auditorium with Kai and Taehyun seated at the third row. They spot them quite quick since they were anticipating them to arrive late because they came from an exam. “Did it start?” Soobin asks, panting to the two boys who are seated not tired as compared to the other two.

“Not yet, but it will soon now sit your asses down!” Taehyun whispers aggressively. Soobin sat next to to Kai and to Yeonjun’s parents. Soobin greeted them “Sorry, we just came from an exam.” Soobin says “Its alright, you came in just in time” Mrs Choi says and the show starts.

It was the collegiate dance competition and Yeonjun was part of the dance troupe so they made it into the finals and it took place in their campus. 

The curtains open and Yeonjun was at the center and Soobin starts clapping when the music hasn’t played yet. Yeonjun does the intro and Soobin couldn’t be more proud. Soobin was so amazed with how Yeonjun moves, well he can’t deny that Yeonjun is an incredible dancer. 

Thankfully, Yeonjun was able to shift from psychology to performing arts for the second semester. Soobin has a class human development and it usually interacts with the arts majors and for the second sem—Soobin and Yeonjun were lucky enough that Soobin’s class partnered with the performing arts department meaning the two are still together even if they have different majors now.

Soobin couldn’t take his eyes off Yeonjun and when the whole routine was finished, Soobin couldn’t help but to stand and cheer for Yeonjun. “That’s my boyfriend!” Soobin shouts and Yeonjun blushes and hides behind one of the other dancers.

Yeonjun’s dance troupe won the overall champion and Soobin felt like he was the one who won. He felt super happy that Yeonjun is happy now that he gets to do the thing he loves to do.

When the whole ceremony was done, Yeonjun ran up to Soobin and hugged him. “I’m so proud of you.” Soobin says kissing Yeonjun on the cheek. “I love you” Yeonjun whispers.

They can hear Taehyun at the back saying “Gross” and Yeonjun turns to him “As if you’re not all sweet to Beomgyu when we’re not around” Yeonjun tells him and Kai just laughs making Taehyun hit him. “How do you know that?” Taehyun says “Beomgyu tells me everything” Yeonjun tilts his head to tease the other. “Even when we went to Everland?” Taehyun looked scared. “Everything” Yeonjun says and Taehyun looks at Beomgyu and now the two are chasing each other around the hall.

“We’re so proud of you” Mrs Choi says hugging Yeonjun “Thanks mom” Yeonjun says. “Son,” his father says and Yeonjun turns to him “Yeah dad?” Yeonjun says “Me and your mom decided to give you your own apartment. Its near your school so it won’t be much of a hassle.” his dad says and its not only Yeonjun who is surprised, even the others.

“Are you serious?” Yeonjun is in shock when his father hands him the keys. “Yes, why would we not be serious?” his mother jokes “Thank you” Yeonjun starts to cry “Sweetie, please don’t cry” his mother says and Soobin goes to Yeonjun and brings him in for a hug. 

“Can I ask you something?” Yeonjun looks at his mother “What is it, dear?” his mother replies

“Can Soobinie move in with me?” and now Soobin is the one who is surprised. “Of course he can” his parents say.

“Yeonjun what the heck” Soobin says and the only thing Yeonjun manages to do is kiss him. 

“I love you”

“I love you too so move in with me”

“Okay fine whatever”

And Taehyun said at the back “Soobin can I move in your old apartment when you move in with Yeonjun?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
